


Бокс без перчаток

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Beads, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Всегда приятнее развлекаться вдвоем.





	Бокс без перчаток

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/gifts).

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2019.
> 
> 5YL; по мотивам заявки с кинков: «Гокудера вставляет себе анальные шарики, неожиданно к нему приходит Ямамото. Он пытается вести себя как обычно, но только сильнее возбуждается. Кончить во время шуточной возни на диване».
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Четвертый шарик все время выскальзывал из влажных от смазки пальцев, и Гокудера выругался, нетерпеливо заерзав на диване.

Смешно было думать, что в жизни все окажется так же круто, как и в порнушке. Это только в видео симпатичный актер с легкостью просовывал в себя связанные нитью шарики, громко постанывая и запрокидывая голову от удовольствия, — в реальности вышло далеко не так здорово.

Гокудера нихрена не видел, что вообще делает. От попыток втолкнуть что-то в себя под неудобным углом уже начинало затекать запястье. Идиотские шарики с трудом удавалось направить внутрь, они то и дело катились куда-то в сторону — первый даже успел упасть в щель между диванными подушками, пока Гокудера не догадался придержать нить.

Да и сами по себе шарики напоминали крупные бусины, к тому же вызывающе красного цвета. Похожие вроде как-то носила на шее Бьянки, что тоже не особо вдохновляло.

Ощущать их в себе было необычно — вот и все. При каждом движении Гокудера чувствовал, как они перекатываются внутри, и это заводило, но никаких потрясающих ощущений он не испытывал. Наверное, самый кайф начинается, уже когда шарики вытаскиваешь.

Вздохнув, Гокудера закинул ногу повыше на спинку дивана и, подталкивая шарик ладонью, стал кружить им около входа. Чуть надавил, растягивая податливые мышцы и понемногу просовывая игрушку внутрь.

И в этот момент дверь резко распахнулась.

— Блядь! — Гокудера подскочил на кровати и, не найдя больше ничего, чем можно было бы прикрыться, вцепился сразу в обе диванные подушки — одной накрыв член и бедра, а вторую плотно обхватив руками. — Твою мать! Придурок, да отвернись же ты!

Кажется, теперь было уже поздно — Ямамото так и замер в дверях, таращась на него с таким оглушенным видом, будто Гокудера огрел его по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Извини, — наконец выдавил он, глядя все так же ошарашенно и слегка расфокусированно. — Извини, я не хотел... тебе мешать, — голос у Ямамото сорвался, и он зашелся в кашле, спрятав в лицо в ладонях. Уши у него стремительно становились пунцовыми.

— Какого хера ты вламываешься ко мне без стука? — заорал Гокудера, едва подавив желание метнуть в тупую башку Ямамото верхней подушкой. Или сжаться и спрятаться за ней с головой — все равно он в жизни теперь не сможет посмотреть Ямамото в глаза. Черт возьми, как же стыдно!

— Не подумал, прости, — Ямамото отвел руки от лица, с повышенным интересом рассматривая панно на стене. Лоб и щеки у него тоже заливала краска. — Хотел позвать тебя на ужин — все уже собираются в гостиной. Не волнуйся, я ни слова никому не скажу. И вообще я уже все забыл, что видел. То есть ничего я и не видел!

Судя по виноватому тону, можно было и не сомневаться: увиденное отпечатается у него в памяти навечно. Гокудера обреченно опустил голову на спинку дивана.

— Да тебе и нечего стесняться, — нарочито бодро продолжил Ямамото. — У тебя отличная, э-э... растяжка.

Наверное, во взгляде у Гокудеры отчетливо читался порыв прибить его на месте, так как Ямамото спешно отвернулся к двери.

— Ну, я тогда пойду. Сообщу всем, что на ужин ты придешь позже.

— Да стой ты! — Гокудера встрепенулся и тут же поморщился от того, как чувствительная головка члена потерлась о подушку. Сообщит он, ну еще бы. Нельзя так просто отпускать Ямамото — все-таки они видятся почти каждый день. — Закрой дверь. В конце концов, ничего особенного не произошло.

Послушно захлопнув дверь, Ямамото привалился к ней спиной, невидяще уставившись перед собой в пространство. И кивнул:

— Конечно, ничего такого.

В голосе его слышалось сомнение — похоже, вид боевого напарника с раздвинутыми ногами и анальными шариками в заднице он все же не назвал бы «ничем особенным». Гокудера скривился. Надо срочно сгладить неловкую ситуацию.

— Скажи лучше, что на обед, — потребовал он, опираясь на подушку локтем и кладя на него подбородок.

Ямамото пару раз моргнул, затем наконец взглянул прямо на Гокудеру — тут же судорожно сглотнув.

— Сперва, кажется, брускетта с помидорами, а основным блюдом, — он вымученно улыбнулся, начав изучать свои ботинки, — вроде будет мясо в...

Это было совершенно дико — сидеть с игрушками в заднице и слушать обеденное меню, делая вид, что все в порядке вещей. Происходящее даже немного заводило: Ямамото тоже знал, что Гокудера совсем недавно себя трахал, а сам Гокудера все еще оставался голым, и от взгляда Ямамото его отделяла лишь подушка... От одной мысли, как это непристойно, внутри что-то сладко сжималось.

Вот только Ямамото по-прежнему старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на него.

— Ладно, хватит, — не выдержал Гокудера, когда Ямамото сбивчиво перешел к описанию десерта. — Тебе правда так противно?

Теперь у Ямамото сделалось такое же лицо, как и у школьного учителя, когда он слушал ответы Ямамото у доски — в те моменты, когда Гокудера ему не подсказывал.

— С чего мне должно быть противно? 

— Да перестань, — Гокудера зло сощурился, — ты даже смотреть на меня не можешь.

— Совсем идиот? Конечно же, не смотрю, иначе ты слишком меня заводишь!

От шока Гокудера даже выпустил из рук подушку.

— Это правда такой сюрприз? — Ямамото неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я прихожу к тебе и вижу просто какую-то... ожившую эротическую фантазию. А ты ведешь себя, как ни в чем не бывало! Заставляешь меня цитировать тебе меню — да я чувствую себя полным кретином.

С минуту Гокудера молчал, разглядывая узор на подушке. Узор оставался прежним — какие-то разноцветные круги и ромбы, — несмотря на то, что весь мир вдруг перевернулся с ног на голову.

— Ты и правда полный кретин, — наконец сказал Гокудера, — потому что до сих пор там стоишь. Иди сюда, Такеши.

Ямамото наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на него — на этот раз уже не став отводить взгляд.

Расстояние до дивана он преодолел одним почти незаметным, скользящим движением. Подушки они оба откинули куда-то на пол с такой скоростью, словно избавлялись от готовых сдетонировать динамитных шашек. И нерешительно замерли, изучая друг друга. Потом Гокудера приподнялся и скользнул языком по верхней губе Ямамото. Слегка прикусил нижнюю, втянув в рот.

Когда он отстранился, дышал Ямамото глубоко и часто.

— Хочешь вытащить эти штуки и трахнуть меня? — спросил Гокудера, надеясь, что это прозвучало соблазнительно и голос не слишком заметно подрагивал.

Ямамото опустил ладонь ему на бедро, заставив чуть шире развести ноги. Быстро облизал губы, глядя на оставшиеся снаружи шарики, — сколько их там, еще два? — и провел пальцами по влажной коже вокруг входа.

— Так тоже будет круто, — прошептал он, наклонившись и лизнув Гокудеру в твердый сосок. На миг отстранился, подхватив с пола подушку, и подложил Гокудере под задницу.

Затем подался вниз и втянул в рот его ноющий член. 

— Твою же мать, — беспомощно выдохнул Гокудера.

— Я прямо во рту почувствовал, как у тебя выступила смазка, — без стеснения сообщил Ямамото и снова замолчал, обведя языком щель на головке.

— Поздравляю, — Гокудера нетерпеливо толкнулся ему в рот, — а теперь переходи к траху, иначе надолго меня не хватит. Только я не уверен насчет этих игрушек — какие-то они бесполезные.

Вместо ответа Ямамото всунул в него сразу два пальца, и Гокудера подавился вдохом.

— А по-моему, очень крутые, — заявил Ямамото куда-то ему в яйца. — Столько ощущений... и такие необычные, очень острые. На самой грани — как легкий удар током или как бокс без перчаток. — Он чуть дернул нить на себя, пуская шарики в движение, и Гокудера вздрогнул.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Пробовал пару раз, — беззаботно сказал Ямамото, и от того, какие картинки сразу подсунуло Гокудере воображение, он дернулся всем телом. — Только ты лучше лежи ровно, — Ямамото аккуратно придержал его за бедра, — сейчас еще последние два...

Гокудере не было видно, что он там делал — судя по тихим влажным звукам, добавлял на шарики смазку, — но не успел он поторопить Ямамото, как к дырке прижался еще один гладкий шарик. Сперва Ямамото так и держал его, медленно окинув Гокудеру мутным взглядом, затем надавил — и пятый шарик легко протолкнулся внутрь. Гокудера резко втянул воздух и, согнув в колене ногу, подтянул ее к себе.

— Какой ты там раскрытый, офигеть, — Ямамото нажал на шарик сильнее, так что он проскользнул в дырку весь. — Долго себя растягивал, да? Так и вижу, как ты лежал здесь и трахал себя пальцами.

— Хватить болтать! — рявкнул Гокудера. Глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но нихера не получилось: сердце стучало в каком-то невообразимом темпе. — Давай еще.

Шестой шарик проскользнул в него почти мгновенно — Гокудера и опомниться не успел, как тот уже распирал его внутри, раздвигая тесно сжатые мышцы.

— Сейчас начнется самое интересное, — пообещал Ямамото, быстро поцеловав его в кожу на сгибе колена. Слабо потянул за нить — кажется, на конце там была петля, хотя сейчас Гокудера уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен, — отчего шарики слегка переместились. А потом дернул — и Гокудера выгнулся, широко распахнув рот. Дышать стало совершенно нечем, все тело мелко дрожало, а внутри было так тягуче приятно, что Гокудера не сдержался — толкнулся членом прямо в воздух, позорно заскулив от того, как сильно хотелось обо что-нибудь им потереться.

— Давай ниже, — попросил он — до отвращения жалобно, твою же мать, — когда Ямамото вытащил из него третий шарик подряд. Он сразу же подчинился, вобрав член в рот и обведя языком головку, — и в этот же момент резко вытянул из Гокудеры остальные шарики.

Кажется, он заехал Ямамото пяткой в плечо. Кажется, еще и орал — хорошо, что неразборчиво, — и чуть не свалился с дивана, в последний момент ухватившись за Ямамото. Сам Ямамото тоже когда-то успел отодвинуться — по крайней мере, кончил Гокудера ему не в рот, а уже на подбородок.

Шевелиться не хотелось абсолютно, но Гокудера, едва немного пришел в себя, тут же приподнялся на локтях, заглянув Ямамото в глаза.

— А ты? — спросил он, но осекся, завороженно наблюдая, как Ямамото слизывает с нижней губы капли его спермы.

Ямамото широко улыбнулся, явно ничуть не стесняясь пятна на брюках.

— Я уже все, — перевернувшись набок, он лег с Гокудерой рядом. — Еще когда начал вытаскивать — очень уж было здорово. Извини, если отвлекся.

— Да я вообще не заметил, — Гокудера хмыкнул, раскинув руки по всему дивану. И самую малость задевая Ямамото.

Какое-то время — судя по ощущениями, целую вечность, — оба молчали, пока Гокудера не сказал:

— Знаешь, у меня ведь и пробки есть. Разных размеров. Тоже вот собираюсь... поэкспериментировать.

— Одному это сложно, — Ямамото с серьезным выражением лица кивнул.

— Это да, вдвоем гораздо легче. Самому себе вставить — целый квест.

— Если хочешь, могу помочь, — предложил Ямамото, как и ожидалось. Голос у него звучал чуть более хрипло, чем обычно.

Гокудера довольно улыбнулся и, решив уже не церемониться, закинул на Ямамото руку.

— Буду только рад.

С другими игрушками он прекрасно умел управляться и сам — но Ямамото это знать было вовсе не обязательно.


End file.
